Noodle under repair
by SonicWareInc.VP
Summary: After her malfunction in the "Stylo" video, Android Noodle is taken to the Plastic Beach repair bay. R R While you're at it. Contains an OC!


A/N: I don't own Gorillaz. Gorillaz is owed by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.

Swiftly though the dark blue ocean, the Stylo swam. It used to be a car, but since Murdoc had driven it off the road, it had transformed into a sleek whale.

Inside the whale/car, Murdoc was reclining in his seat, while 2-D just stared at the vast, dark blue scenery. Occasionally, they'd pass formations of coral, schools of fish, and real sharks and whales. However, they kept their distance from the Stylo.

"Lucky thing that this car can swim, eh?" Murdoc asked as he reclined in the driver's seat. For a minute, he was panicked that his and 2-D's life would end when they drove off that cliff, but seeing his car's hidden ability, he was more at ease.

2-D said nothing. His thoughts were still on what happened to Noodle, who was slumped in the back seat.

Noodle, who wasn't the real Noodle, only an android of her.

2-D knew that this composition of wires, circuits, and metal wasn't Noodle, but seeing her malfunction was enough to make him worry about the real Noodle.

The Noodle in which they _still _haven't found.

"Hey! Face-ache! Snap out of it! We're taking on land!" Murdoc shouted.

2-D jerked out of his melancholy trance.

The Stylo had transformed back into a car, upon reaching the shores of Plastic Beach, the new studio for the Gorillaz, or what was left of Gorillaz.

"C'mon face-ache, help me carry her to the repair bay!"

2-D still said nothing, but obeyed. He and Murdoc carried the android inside the resort, and into the lift.

The two leaned Noodle up against the wall, where she just slid down, and landed on her legs in a sitting position.

Murdoc pressed the lowest floor of the resort, which was the repair bay. The lift descended, and in a couple of mere moments, the lift opened, and the repair bay was in sight.

The two once again picked up the android, and hauled her to the front desk of the repair bay. Murdoc rang a small silver bell, and a boy no less than 19 years old came up to the desk.

"Can I help you, master Murdoc?" The boy asked.

"Aaron, fix her up." Murdoc said, showing Aaron the damaged android.

"Another malfunction?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Put her on the cart."

2-D and Murdoc put the damaged android on a small silver cart that was to the right of the front desk. Aaron came out through a door on the same side, and wheeled the cart away.

"Go back to your room, face-ache!" Murdoc barked.

Again, 2-D said nothing, but complied. He had seen enough.

--Meanwhile--

Aaron wheeled Noodle to the back of the repair bay, where he repaired the android himself.

Aaron was the one who helped Murdoc create this version of Noodle. Every time Noodle had malfunctioned, he had to fix it. He always saw this as an opportunity to improve her killing skills.

"So, let's take a look, shall we?"

Aaron turned on a flashlight, and shined the light into the hole in Noodles' head. After a couple of minutes, Aaron noticed a gold object lodged in there.

"What have we here?"

He grabbed a pair of tweezers, and gently pulled the gold object out. It was a bullet, long and pointed at the end. It looked like a rifle bullet.

"There's your problem, Noodle," Aaron said, holding the bullet up to light and observing it.

However, as soon as he removed the bullet, oil began to seep out of the hole. Aaron plugged the hole with a cork, and began to work.

First, he dismantled the head, and repaired the damaged wires, circuits and sensors inside Noodles' head, and then he closed up the hole completely.

Next, he reattached the head back onto her body.

After testing the flexibility of the head, Aaron plugged a wire into the back of Noodles' head, and then he turned on his computer, and began to recalibrate all the operating systems that had been damaged by the bullet.

In a matter of minutes, she was up and running again.

"Another job well done," Aaron thought to himself as he gave Noodle the usual tests; movement recognition, weapons handling and target practice.

As she exited the repair bay, Aaron called Murdoc on the PA, and let him know that Noodle was repaired. Then, he went back to the front desk.

Another day, another successful repair, one that he knew he would be stuck doing as long as he was trapped here……

END

A/N: how do you like this, huh? By the way, the Aaron character is not the same as the Aaron from my other fic, Two Worlds Apart. R+R please!

Oh, and NO FLAMES! If you don't like this, then stop reading this, turn off your computer, go to your nearest supermarket, and get a life. You'll find one in the "Get Real" section, right next to the clues. You can't miss it.

Sincerely,


End file.
